Six Feet Under
by Darth Avery
Summary: Based on the first few minutes of the show I'm titling this after, this tells of the death's of our beloved characters. ALL OF THEM!
1. Razputin D Aquato

**Six Feet Under**

_author's note-I'm back! I don't own Six Feet Under, Psychonauts, or a copy of Sid Mier's Pirates!_

"CRAP!!" Raz was running through the tent late that night. The show had just started and his's family's acrobatic act was first. He was, of coarse, last. Just as the ringmaster had stepped into the ring, Raz popped his head into the tent. He quickly activated invistablity, and climbed up to his place with his family.

"You're late Raz." His older sister, Francis, whispered to him when he got out of invistablity right infront of the high wire. "One more time, and dad's gonna make you shovle the elephant poop again."

"Sorry!" He whispered, brushing a bang out of his face. "Didn't I just get back an hour ago from a mission? Had to say high to Jeffrey."

"You can do that on your own time. For now-" She was cut off by the ringmaster announcing their name.  
"THE AQUATOS! The amazing acrobatic family cursed to die in water." the small audiance cheered, one person stood and applauded. This person was Raz's long time girlfriend Lili Zonatto, who came in town to see him. The both of them both being 19, she decided they'd dated long enough. After the show, she would ask her dearest Raz to marry her.

The show was going on as every other one would go. They did flips, spins, dives, everything. But the last act, somthing went wrong. The entire family participated in the final act, a trapeze act over a pool of deep water. They'd of coarse trained this a million times before. the act tired Raz out of coarse, so his psychic powers were useless due to the sheer fatigue, physically and mentally. Raz grasped the trapeze and flew over the pool, and was ablot ready to finish when disaster struck.

He heard a snap. The wires of the trapeze had snapped and Raz was falling. "shitshitshit." he thought as he fell. "I'm gonna die, crap." He tried to use his psi float, but it wouldn't work. He was too mentally tired. He hit the water.

"RAZ!!" yelled the lone girl, jumping from the stands and running to the water. The crowed ghasped. The family hung their head in mourning.

**Razputin Demitri Aquato**

**1995-2014**


	2. Sasha Nein

**Six Feet Under**

_Author's note and disclaimer-Just know this readers, none of the stories are connected. Even though Raz died last chapter, he could still be in a fic. These are all different stories and one character's death does NOT refrence the next chapter. Also, some of the events in this story were based on stuff from Sasha's livejournal, including the eating problem. Also, I don't own Psychonauts._

He wouldn't take a break from his typing. Not even to eat lunch. Sasha Nein had to finish this file, weather he was hungry or not. So he just kept typing, he sat at his desk, alone. Accept for Milla and Raz both in the doorway.

"C'mon Sasha, darling! You must come eat with us, you're a rail!" Milla stepped into his office, which was cluttered. She looked down at Sasha, his cheekbones were out of his face, and his clothes just hung off his body limply.

"I'll come in a second." He said grumpilly. "I have to finish this report to Truman on our mission in Brazil." He began to cough hoarsly. Milla handed him a tissue.

"Sasha, come and eat. You're turning into Nicole Richie!" Raz said turning his back his German counterpart. "Well, I frankly don't care if you do. Because I am hungry."

Milla looked at him with her puppy dog face, but he didn't notice. "FINE! Starve yourself like you're doing now." She then stormed out of his office in a huff.

Sasha really wasn't feeling well. He gabbed his ciggerettes and shut his office's door. He prefered to smoke indoors that the cold outdoors. Before he could light a ciggerette, he coughed a little more, but this time somthing was wrong. There was red in his mucus. He was coughing up blood. His stomach began to churn and he began to feel a little dizzy. He tried to steady his chair but couldn't. He fell out of his chair, passed out.

Nobody noticed anything had happened until Milla busted in at the end of the day. But then, it was too late.

**Sasha Clause Nein**

**1980-2024**


	3. Elton Fir

**Six Feet Under**

_disclaimer-dinkle donkle, dinkle donkle, I'd don't own psychonauts, GOULET!_

_Author's note-I can't believe I'm killing off my favorite character. This sucks, and I'll work on my spelling, JUST TO NOT BUG PEOPLE!! Like, rawr_

As any other day would go at Whispering Rock, Elton Fir sat alone at the edge of a dock, talking to the fish as always. Sure, Cruller was in the boathouse, but he was paying attention to the canoes as always. Even though two years ago the Raz incident had happened, and Linda became a normal lungfish again, the canoes were still getting holes in them.

"Mmhmm." Elton listened as the fish told him all they knew. They told him about other fish, they told him about where they live, they told him about other kids who have interaced with them. The fish, and Milka, were Elton's best friends.

"Yeah, the water does seem a little rough today." He told one fish, who was complaining about how rough the water was that day. "It's really windy up here." At that moment, when the fish was replying to what he said, a large gust of wind blew and knocked Elton's sailor cap off. "MY HAT!" He yelled.

He tried to reach it, but couldn't. He stretched out a little bit more and almost reached it. So, while no wind blew, he stretched out as far as he could and reached his hat, and this time he got it. He reached back to his seat on the edge of the dock and continued his conversation.

Meanwhile, Bobby wandered down to the docks to make fun of someone, cause he was bored like that. So, he saw Elton at the edge of the dock, and thought it would be fun to poke his buttons a little. "HEY FISH LOVER!" Bobby yelled in his slight lisp. "WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO YOUR LOVER?"

"BOBBY!" Elton yelled in fright. Bobby had always made fun of Elton, and was one of his main tormentors. "Can you leave me alone? I'm talking to the fish!"

"YOU want Me to leave YOU alone? Well, I'll leave you alone." Bobby got right behind Elton and pushed him into the water. Having a water phobia didn't help Elton, he didn't know how to swim. So Elton sputtered around the water until he began to sink. Of coarse, Bobby didn't notice Elton was in danger, he was too busy laughing at what he just did. But Bobby did take notice when Elton didn't come up...

**Elton Allan Fir**

**1995-2007**


End file.
